Because of You
by Koji4ever
Summary: Kouji and Izumi are going out but what happens to this bond when Izumi starts setting her eyes on Kouji's best friend, Takuya. Just some badly made humor i made up. NOPAIRINGS. Some Izumibashing, Oneshot, AU, pretty OOC


**Because of You**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Koji4ever: Hey this is Koji4ever from fanfiction. Anyway here's my newest story. Well I hope you totally LOVE this story. Remember to R&R!

Full Summary: Kouji and Izumi are going out, but what's with Izumi. What was a innocent relationship has now become major. What will happen between them all? **DOES NOT SHOW A COUPLE!** ONE-SHOT!

**"Hey Kouji, wait up!" Izumi shouted as she ran toward her boyfriend. Kouji turned. He was still wearing his usual bandana but with dark blue cargo pants and a wolf t-shirt. He stopped walking and stood there waiting for Izumi to come over.**

**"Sup Izumi." He said coolly. After their digital adventure, Kouji had become more open making him a very popular boy. Izumi smiled as she looked around seeing tons of girls growl and envy her.**

**""Nothing much Kouji, so what do _you_ wanna do? It's Friday and we have the weekend off." Izumi hugged Kouji and pulled him to a bench to sit down. **

**"Well we can go meet Takuya and Kouichi at the Motomiya Noodle Cart." Kouji suggested. Izumi nodded and they walked to the train station. Before going in Kouji opened his cell phone and called Kouichi.**

**"_Hello?_"**

**"Nii-san! This is Kouji; can you call Takuya and tell him to meet Izumi and me at the noodle cart place?"**

**"_Sure Kouji_"**

**"Thanks Kouichi, see ya later then." Kouji shut the lid and he and Izumi walked into the train station. They got into the train and traveled to the noodle cart place. They got there and saw Kouichi and Takuya sitting on a bench. **

**"There they are Kouji!!!" Izumi pointed and smiled.**

**"Okay, let's go, Izumi, um could you let go of my arm first please?" He tugged his arm loose.**

**"Sure, sorry" Izumi blushed lightly. They walked over to the bench. Soon they talked for about 1½ hours. **

**"It's getting kinda late Kouichi, we should go home. Izumi do you want me to walk you home?" Kouji stood up and said.**

**"Oh it's okay Kouji. I can walk home myself." She smiled innocently.**

**"Okay, see ya tomorrow." Kouichi and Kouji walked into the distance. Takuya got up.**

**"Okay, so I'll be going. Bye Izumi." He started walking home.**

**"Wait up Takuya!!! We live so close, so could you walk me home? Please? It's so dark and scary." She said with a puppy pout.**

**"But Izumi, Kouji offered before--" Takuya said.**

**"TAKUYA-CHAN!!!! Please?" She walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Takuya yanked his arm away.**

**"Fine, but we gotta hurry." Takuya started walking.**

**"Thank you." She smiled and followed him. They walked and finally they were there.**

"**Here we are Izumi, Good Night." Takuya walked into his house. He closed the door and sat down.**

"**Hiya Takuya, you tired?" Takuya screamed.**

"**What the hell Izumi! What are you doing here!!??!" Takuya shouted.**

"**Well your door was open so I came in. You forgot to give me a good night kiss." Izumi pointed to her cheek.**

"**Damn no Izumi. Now get out of my house!!!" He opened the door. Izumi started to get tears down her cheeks.**

"**Takuya h…how could y…y…you be so c…cruel?" She sniffed and started crying loudly.**

"**Izumi, you act like I'M your boyfriend!!!" He said shutting the door.**

"**Takuya, PLEASE give me a good-night kiss?" She started to walk up to him,**

"**For the last time Izumi, NO." Takuya told her. But Izumi didn't care because she took his head and kissed him on the lips. It was a deep and long kiss. Finally it ended and Takuya got away.**

"**Izumi what the hell did you do that for? You get away from me!" Takuya was furious. He pushed Izumi out the door and locked it. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.**

**The Next Day:**

**Kouji got up and went to the door. He opened it and Izumi was there, smiling. She ran to him and hugged him,**

**"Good Morning Izumi. What are you doing here so early?"**

**"Kouji I got us tickets to a theme park!!!" She held up three tickets.**

**"Why are there three?" Kouji asked.**

**"Well one for you, me and Takuya, because he's your best friend and all."**

**"Wow Izumi that sure is thoughtful." Kouji said. Izumi hugged Kouji and smiled. They walked over to Takuya's house. Kouji rang the doorbell.**

**"Takuya open up! It's Kouji and Izumi." Kouji shouted. Takuya opened the door. **

**"What is it Kouji?" Takuya yawned.**

**"Izumi got tickets to a theme park. She got one for you."**

**"Cool a theme park! Oh wait I had to do something today… Could you wait here just a second?"**

**"Um sure, I guess." Kouji said. Takuya closed the door and in 5 minutes was back out.**

**"Ok, I'm ready!" He said and they took the train to the theme park. They stepped in and looked around.**

**"Kouji, could you please get us some drinks?" Izumi asked sweetly.**

**"Sure, whatever." Kouji walked away. Izumi turned to Takuya.**

**"Hey Takuya you wanna go on a ride?" Izumi said to Takuya.**

**"Uh, I guess. But shouldn't we wait for Kouji?" Takuya asked her.**

**"But if we don't go now there'll be a HUGE line." Izumi said.**

**"Ok, fine…" Takuya said. Izumi smiled and pulled Takuya to a ride that people call 'The Tunnel of Love'. Except Takuya didn't read the name of the ride.**

**Kouji was walking looking for Izumi and Takuya. He stopped in front of 'The Tunnel of Love' to take a sip of his drink.**

**"Okay Takuya, buckle up." Izumi giggled.**

**"Seriously Izumi, tell me what ride this is." Takuya said.**

**"Nope, just go through it with me." Izumi took his hand and held them. The ride had started and it got all dark.**

**"Let go of my hands Izumi!!!" The ride was all dark and as the light started showing, Izumi kissed Takuya right on the lips and they came out. Of course Kouji had to be there and he dropped his drink as he saw his girlfriend kissing his best friend.**

**"WHAT THE…" Kouji yelled and rubbed his eyes. He continued looking and they were still kissing. Takuya was kinda struggling from it while Izumi kept holding his head and making it longer. Kouji twitched his eye and an angry look appeared on his face. He walked up to them, holding a drink without the cap.**

**"Hey Kouji, so what ride do you wanna go on." Izumi asked had she finally ended the kiss. **

**"Here's your drink Izumi." He kept walking holding out the drink.**

**"Thanks Kou---" She started but Kouji had poured the drink all over her head. Takuya was watching and gasped. Then Kouji crushed the drink cup with is hand and threw it on her head.**

**"Get out of my life you two-timing low-life bastard." Kouji stated, put his hands in his pockets and walked out. Izumi screamed.**

**"KOUJI!!!!!" Izumi yelled steaming.**

**"Whoa! That's gonna make a mess." Takuya said loudly.**

**"You creep! Help me!" Izumi yelled at Takuya.**

**"A little sour under all that sweet, see ya." Takuya grinned and walked away. People slowly walked away.**

**The Next Day:**

**Izumi walked into the school. Wearing a black skull shirt and a light blue windbreaker she groaned. She had her blonde hair in a long ponytail. She walked angrily into the school yard. She saw Kouji with a new girl, Samantha. Samantha was wearing a flower tank-top cut up to her belly button and green cargo pants. Kouji on the other hand was wearing his usual bandana, blue ripped jeans and red star t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt. They had just kissed and walked into the school. Izumi steamed and saw Takuya. He was with his girlfriend Michiko. He was wearing a basketball uniform and she was wearing a tiny yellow tank top and a camouflage mini skirt.**

**"Stupid boys, I'm gonna get an even better boyfriend than Kouji or Takuya could ever be!" Izumi laughed evilly. She walked into the school and grinned.**

**The End**

**Koji4ever: I hope you liked this story. Please R&R, oh and sorry to all you Izumi fans for making her kinda evil. Anyway will Izumi get her revenge? Don't forget to read the sequel.**


End file.
